


Destined to lose you

by peaachyjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaachyjae/pseuds/peaachyjae
Summary: "so you don't think we're meant to be?" you wish you could say yes, you really do.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Destined to lose you

The blaring of the music echoed through the house, reaching every corner and every room. The sound of yelling and the laughters of college students only amplified the volume coming from the party.

You stared at the door, wondering whether it was a good idea to party ‘till the late hours of the night or be in the comfort of your apartment, tucked in your blanket while you watched reruns of your favourite drama series. But no, Jungwoo had convinced you to come along to your last college party before graduating and possibly leaving town to pursue your dream job.

Before you could push the door open, a giggling Doyoung appeared in the arms of Taeyong who was struggling to support the younger male.

“Y/N! you came after all,” Doyoung yelled, his arms fighting off Taeyong’s as he attempted to engulf you in a hug.

You laughed at Doyoung’s tipsy state, welcoming the hug that made you feel a little better. He patted your back gently as he swayed your figures from side to side.

“Jaehyun’s in the kitchen by the way,” he whispered, concern lacing his voice. Ofcourse he was, you thought. Your mind wandered back to your last conversation with him. It happened in the middle of the night, the rain had poured heavily that night and so did the unsaid feelings you and him had for your relationship.

* * *

**[two months ago]**

You were pulling an all-nighter for a midterm the following morning when he knocked at your apartment. His clothes were drenched and his breathing was uneven. You took in the sight of him, your eyes falling on his tired ones.

He didn’t speak a word when he entered your apartment nor did you. Jaehyun made his way to your bedroom to dry up and change into some spare clothes he had in your apartment.

You walked back to where your books and notes laid untidily on your tiny coffee table. Your mind wandered aimlessly; your thoughts looking for any reason why he turned up at your apartment in his state. However, your thoughts were interrupted by a patting motion on your right shoulder.

“Did i interrupt anything Y/N?” he asked, his eyes glued to the books in front of you. You followed his gaze, your hand coming forward to close your textbook.

“Not really, i need a break from studying anyway.”

You turned your attention towards him, his eyes now narrowed on the wooden floor. Minutes passed by in silence, your heart hammered wildly in your chest with the possibility of the conversation you’ve been dreading for.

“This is it, isn’t it?” you asked, your voice coming out weakly. You looked up to find him already staring at you, his eyes filled with tears. You looked away for a brief second to gather yourself.

“It’s okay, i know what you want to say Yuno because I think i’ve been feeling the same way,” you reached out to squeeze his knee.

“I wish we didn’t have to end like this,” he whispered, his tears now falling freely on his cheeks. You wiped them away instantly, his hand coming up to place them over yours. He leaned in to your touch, both of you now sobbing as you realised that this was the end.

“We’ll still be friends right?” he asked.

“Maybe, when we’re finished healing from us.”  


* * *

“Hey did you hear what i said?” Jungwoo nudged you with a cup of vodka mixed with redbull. You gladly accepted it, taking a sip. the alcohol slightly left a warm feeling down your throat, your eyes briefly closing at the sensation.

“Yes i did, woo.” You down a little bit more of the alcoholic drink. Your eyes wandered around the kitchen, in hopes of spotting your ex-boyfriend.

Your eyes landed on him; he was talking to Johnny and Mark, a can of beer in his hand. Jungwoo followed your eyes and realised who your eyes had been searching for to which he internally face palmed himself.

“Shit Y/N, I totally forgot Jaehyun was coming,” he apologised quickly. You leaned your head back as a giggle leaves your lips.

“Dude don’t sweat about it, we’re okay remember?”  


* * *

More and more students arrived at the party, the volume of chattering and laughter increasing tremendously. you were on your third cup, your giggles growing louder by the minute. You found yourself seated on the kitchen island with Yeeun’s head on your shoulder.

“God, i’m gonna miss this,” she sighed, tears brimming her eyes. You and Jungwoo look at each other as he silently signalled you to head to the other counter to grab Yeeun some tissues. You nodded at him, tugging him closer so that he could catch Yeeun in his arms.

You maneuvered your way through the crowd, finally spotting the kitchen roll sprawled on the counter. You let out a sigh while you grabbed it, however, another hand grasped yours at the same time.

“Oh shit, im sorry-”

“Y/N?”

You turned to your side, your eyes widened at the sight of Jaehyun who had the same expression as you.

“Hi,” you smiled. Your eyes held a certain light to them, he noticed.

“Your hand,” you started, your finger pointing at the hand on top of yours. Jaehyun’s ears turned a shade of red, slowing removing his hand from yours.

“Thanks.” You unrolled the tissue, breaking it when you gathered enough in your hand.

“How’ve you been Jaehyun?” you broke the silence between you too. You looked up at him while you handed him the kitchen roll.

“I’ve been good and you?” he replied, setting aside the kitchen roll you handed him. He stared at you, scanning your eyes for any sort of resentment you might have for him.

“I'm good too. I’m glad graduation is just around the corner. I can practically taste the freedom,” you chuckled.

“That’s good, i’m glad you’re okay.” The two of you were engulfed in silence yet again.

“Do you want to maybe, talk outside?” he proposed, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sure. just let me give these to jungwoo.”  


* * *

“Hey,” you greeted, sitting down on the cold pavement beside Jaehyun. He moved slightly to the side to make more room for you.

“What’s up?” you lean against your knee, your head tilted to the side to face him. He looked down at you, his mind yelling at him to tuck the strand of hair that managed to fall on your face but he didn’t get the chance as you beat him to it.

“I just..really wanted to see how you were doing after you know,” he confessed, his eyes never leaving yours. You gave him a warm smile, the same glint of light in your eyes.

“I was heartbroken Yuno but i’ve healed,” you breathed out.

“And what about you?”

“I was okay at the beginning but i think i regret everything now. I regret the way things ended between us, i regret how i abandoned you in the last few months we were together because i was too selfish and only focused on achieving my dreams,” he muttered.

Your heart dropped at the sight of tears forming in his eyes. You reached out to caresses his cheeks; a way to pacify the tears that were yet to fall.

“Don’t be Yuno, we’re okay now,” you encouraged.

“But what if I said I still love you?” he whispered, his head leaning in to bask in the warmth your hand provided.

“We love each other but not in the way we used to, Jae.” you squeezed his hand that snuck its way in the warmth of yours, giving him the last reassurance that he needed to hear.

“So you don’t think we were meant to be?”

You gave him a sad smile, “maybe? but as of right now, i think we’re both in a situation where we’re at peace with ourselves. I’ll always be grateful to have met you, Yuno.”

He cried harder at your words. Your hand trembled as they reached out to wipe the tears away.

“Thank you yn, i’ll always be grateful to have met you too and maybe when fate finally aligns for us, maybe we can try again.”


End file.
